User talk:Polymer
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wolf-Killer page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max21 (Talk) 12:43, May 31, 2010 Thanks! Thanks for letting me know the map of Aeducan Thaig was made complete via some hack - I thought I could actually GET to those places, but in a few cases probably should have known better!--Oferphuxake (talk) 22:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for catching those mistakes I made I was/am making those crystal pages essentially by making one and modifying it (they're all practically the same item so it gets kind of tedious), though clearly I forgot to change some sections here and there, I'm trying to be more careful now. Thanks for your help on that. --Aedan Cousland (talk) 11:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Take your time. Polymer (talk) 11:15, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Edits I am sorry for my pervious edits that where uncalled for, i will stop immediatly, and only edit something if it needs to be, i hope you can forgive me, Loghain Mac Tir (talk) 16:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Dereliction of Duty On the page "Dereliction of Duty" an unknown user edited the reward to 5000000000000000, as i didn't know the exact reward i guessed it was 5G, however you changed it back to normall, thanks Loghain Mac Tir (talk) 18:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Since the burden to overlook the site is getting a tad bit big for me and Loleil, we decided to add the extension. We are going to pick a few users that have the ability to help us with such a task; these members will be known as patrollers (unless we come up with something different). Would you be interested? If you have any questions, just let me know. 13:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I would be interested. Thank you for trusting me with such a task. Polymer (talk) 13:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Plz stop y do u keep remoming my edits that make sense.--Kingkain21 (talk) 16:48, August 5, 2010 (UTC)KingKain21 :Which edits do you mean specifically? I almost always provide an edit summary when reverting an edit. Polymer (talk) 16:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Temporaty Companions Gaining XP Some temporary companions do gain XP, for example take the circle mage and soldier you encounter during your mission to the tower of ishal, they do gain experience :I have a save before the Tower of Ishal and I just checked. The Circle Mage does NOT gain XP, nor does the Tower Guard. Polymer (talk) 12:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Hmm... ok then sorry for wasting your time, i must have glitched my game or something, PS sorry for not signing my previous comment Connor The Elf (talk) 12:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Editing user pages It is typically reserved for administrators to do this. It is definitely frowned upon when non-admins edit another user's page, even with good reason. 01:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry. It's just that the user in question obviously doesn't visit the wiki anymore, so I thought there would be no harm in removing the content categories from their page. I will refrain from doing this in the future. Polymer (talk) 02:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Golems of Amgarrak Achievements thanks for changing my pics they kinda sucked. Golems of Amgarrak Achievements thanks for changing my pics they kinda sucked. Changes As someone who once referred to some of my work here as overblown, I have to just shake my head at some of your recent edits. Perhaps it has something to do with being a "patroller", but swapping one icon that is in use with another that isn't in use when they contain the exact same image strikes me as a waste of time. -Vim- (talk) 04:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :One icon is taken from a screenshot and is thus blurry and wrong size, and another one is extracted straight from the game's files. There's a difference. Also, I've no idea why are you taking this so personally. It's just an icon. Polymer (talk) 04:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I just found your dedication to tiny details to be notable in light of some of your previous comments. But by all means, carry on. As you said, it's just an icon. -Vim- (talk) 05:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::BTW, an admin does this too. Are you going to comment on Loleil's "waste of time", as well? Polymer (talk) 05:30, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope. To my knowledge, Loleil has never told anyone they were spending too much time on something that wasn't worth it. -Vim- (talk) 06:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Comment on the content, not the contributor. See here. Please, keep it in mind. You're obviously trying to harass me based on my comment on your needlessly elaborate Leliana's Song categories (BTW, Loleil has also expressed an opinion that they're unnecessary). This is against the rules. Polymer (talk) 06:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::As I'm being discussed I feel the need to say that it looks like you've mischaracterized my quote. I never said that they're unnecessary, just that I preferred (not passionately) an alternate approach. Also, I'm replacing of icons only because I'm attempting to clean out the unused images backlog. This conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere good, so I'd recommend that it ends. 07:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Hi there! I've noticed you're able to take screenshots without the annoying yellow/red NPC rings. Please could you tell me how to remove them? I'm trying to create some more pages for GoA enemies (such as the Phantasms and Watchers) but all of my screenshots have the red circle marring their beauty. Thanks in advance. Mauvegroove (talk) 10:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :All my screenshots are taken outside of combat. I simply use the 'appearance' script to give one of my party members the appearance of the creature I want to take a screenshot of. E.g. typing 'runscript appearance 50001' in the console will make you look like the Harvester (GoA appearances are 50000-50004). Also, the 'V' key toggles the HUD on/off (it doesn't remove the rings, however). Polymer (talk) 12:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Excellent, thanks! Mauvegroove (talk) 13:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Runestone puzzle I beg you to take a look on the puzzle. There are five runestones, and not four. Two on the right side, two on the left side and one at the end of the room, just in front of the sarcophagus. :Yes, there are five indeed. I thought your edit changed it to four. I should have been more attentive, sorry. Polymer (talk) 13:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for taking my comment into consideration.--Akanthar (talk) 13:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Come back soon Hey Polymer, I was saddened to see that you're leaving for a bit, but if it's not enjoyable I understand why you'd want a time out. Please don't feel like you have to clean up other people's mistakes if you don't want to, just focus on what you enjoy. Hope to see you again soon . 00:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC)